GIVING HIM THE SUN
by salanderjade
Summary: Companion piece to The Green and The Gold. What or who convinced Katniss that she could have kids? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

GIVING HIM THE SUN

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES. HONEST.

PART ONE: TOO HOT

It was the hottest summer on record in District 12. Temperatures were high and so were tempers. The early morning hours which were usually a peaceful, idyllic time became as busy as midday. People rose early trying to get all necessary functions completed preferably before the sun made its appearance over the mountains.

Peeta Mellark was accustomed to rising before the sun. His family had been providing the baked goods for the District since before Peeta was born. A baker's day began in the predawn hours and seldom finished until the sun had sunk back behind the horizon. He liked this time of day for the quiet peacefulness, alone with his thoughts while the scent of baking bread filled the air around him. It was not uncommon for him to be seen with sketchbook in hand while a tray sat cooling on the rack. The dawn very seldom found him unoccupied.

Today was a notable exception. The doors of the bakery were thrown wide in search of any wisp of a breeze. Even at this hour, the heat bore down like a millstone. Those braving the humid air moved slowly, and stopped often under any convenient shade. Peeta stepped outside, stripping off his heavy apron and swiping his forehead. He nodded silently to the few passersby then swung his gaze toward the fence line. Katniss had headed out while it was still dark to try and get in some useful hunting before the heat brought everything to a standstill. The sun was barely sitting on the treetops but it was already unbearable. She had to come in soon otherwise any game taken might well be cooked before she got it home.

He was about to retreat to the kitchen when he saw her trudging in, bow slung across her back. Her game bag looked suspiciously light as it swung from her shoulder. He bit his lip and watched her stalking across the square. It was evident even from this distance that the morning had not gone according to plan. Her gray eyes bored into him and her mouth was set into the rigid lines he associated with her at her most frustrated. "Oh well," he muttered to himself. "It was good while it lasted."

"I heard that, Peeta." She growled, flinging the empty game bag into his arms. "This blasted heat has ruined everything. Nothing with any good sense is out. I could have been sleeping. But no, I had to get up and go walk up and down hills in an oven." His mouth quirked upward and her gaze hardened even further. "Are you making fun of me?" she questioned, practically daring him to answer but demanding one just the same.

"I wouldn't make fun of you, Katniss. I may be mildly unbalanced from time to time but not completely crazy." This brought an unwilling chuckle from her so he pushed his luck a little farther. "As you said, nothing with sense is out in this heat. But here we stand." Her gaze augured into him again. In an act of supreme indifference, Peeta grabbed her discarded bag along with her hand and ushered her into the confines of the bakery.

"I don't want to stay in here either," she grated. "It's hotter in here than outside if that's possible." She tugged her hand away and made for the closest door. Propping a stool up in the doorway, she sat down and began to examine her bow and quiver. Peeta eyed her downcast expression and immediately made up his mind. "I'll be back in a minute," he said, discarding the apron under the counter and heading deeper into the kitchen confines. Within moments, he was back and grabbed her hand once more exiting into the oppressive sunlight.

He carried a small rucksack that he had filled this morning before leaving. Katniss looked at him in confusion as he bypassed the path to the Victor village, wondering where they were going. He flashed a reassuring grin and continued to walk. Just past the gates leading into the woods, she began to recognize the direction and a smile bloomed on her face. The lake. This path led to the lake. She shook her head at his pleased expression and interlaced their fingers as they walked. Sometimes, she thought, she really didn't deserve him.

The blue depths of the lake soon came into view. The concrete house situated on the hill above looked the same as always, maybe a few more cracks in the glass but otherwise unbothered. It was here that Peeta led her. Kneeling down, he opened up the rucksack and removed the contents. A small packet of food was placed to the side to be enjoyed later. A few water bottles joined it along with a cloth tied bundle of blueberries destined for tomorrow's muffins but liberated before leaving the bakery. He handled her a few scraps of cloth which turned out to be some type of swim apparel picked up from who knows where. He then shed his trousers revealing his swim wear already on underneath. Katniss eyed him briefly, her fingers toying with her own scanty costume. "You were planning to come here today." It was not a question so Peeta only nodded as he slipped out of his remaining clothing. "You didn't say anything this morning."

He shrugged, shifting on bare feet and met her gaze unrepentantly. "I knew that hunting might not go well. It's too hot to do anything unless of course you are mildly unbalanced. In that case, you go swimming with a frustrated hunter who's not known for her patience or easy going disposition." He flashed an amused grin at her answering scowl. "Honestly, Katniss. I just wanted to get away and thought that you might like to as well. You're the one who first brought me here. I figured today was the perfect opportunity to return the favor." She surprised him by rising on her toes and kissing him, arms wrapped tightly around his middle. "Thank you," she whispered against his mouth. "You're welcome." He breathed back and leaned in for another quick peck. Pushing her gently away, he gestured, "Go and get your suit on. The water has to feel better than just standing here." She nodded and turned away already shedding her garments.

They played for hours at the lake, splashing in the water like children. They ate a small meal of rolls, cheese, and apples followed up by some of the oatmeal-raisin cookies she favored. She sat looking out over the water, his t-shirt covering her wet suit and her tangled hair a halo around her face. She looked relaxed and happy. She smiled over her shoulder and gestured for him to join her. He slid down behind her, pulling her back by the waist to lean against his chest. They sat, heads touching, hands absently linked together watching the sun sink into the tree lines. She felt his lips brush her temple, and leaned into the light touch closing her eyes to enjoy his closeness. "I'm glad you brought me here." She murmured. "This has been the best day. It reminded me of other best days." His eyes narrowed, expression puzzled and she elaborated, "My father used to bring me here as a child. I learned to swim here." She met his gaze. "I thought I told you that." He shook his head slightly, a smile playing on his lips. "We would spend hours here. He taught me about the woods and plants. Showed me what was good to eat and what to leave alone." Her eyes hazed over as she remembered. "I felt like nothing could ever get better than that." Her lips brushed his briefly. "I was wrong, Peeta. Today was better. It was one of the best I can remember. Thank you."

He smiled at her again, fingers curling into her tangled hair. "It was one of my best days too, Katniss. Best I've had in a long time." He stood up slowly then pulled her up with him. "We'd better head back before it gets dark." She feathered one more kiss across his jaw and slipped away to where her things were neatly piled by the rucksack. All too soon, they were walking back toward town.

They made it to the gate before the urge to speak finally halted Peeta's steps. His hand on her arm deterred Katniss and she looked up at him questioningly. "I want to do that someday, you know." He shyly stated, blue eyes scanning her face. She shook her head, not understanding and he stuttered," Teach my kids to swim in that lake. Our kids." Her face stiffened and she pulled away, moving toward the gate in hurried strides. He hurried and caught her hand, "I didn't mean now, Katniss. I know you want to wait. I just meant that it sounded like something I would want to experience eventually." She refused to meet his eyes forcing him to ask, "Don't you want to? I know you said you never wanted kids but surely things are different now. Aren't they?"

She looked at her feet for a moment, biting her lip. When her eyes came up, they were steady. "Nothing has changed for me. I meant it then and I mean it now. I don't ever want kids, Peeta. I told you that. You know my reasons." She shook her head angrily. "I knew it was too good to last. Something had to mess this up. Everything was going too well." She dropped her eyes once more. "I know what you want and I do wish I could give that to you. But I can't. I'm not that girl and I'm sorry."

She left him at the gate, standing in the failing light. He didn't follow her immediately, his mind reeling at the certainty in her tone. She had stated her position unequivocally. Her mind, once made up, was seldom changed. He felt tears burn briefly and he set them quickly aside along with the wish of another summer day. He had her after all. It wasn't everything he wanted. But it was enough. Decision made, Peeta followed her through the gate.

End Part 1.


	2. Chapter 2Too Cold

GIVING HIM THE SUN

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES. YES, I'M SURE. I REALLY DON'T

PART 2: TOO COLD

She watched him as he painted. He sat in the kitchen corner where the weak winter light was at its brightest, easel and paints arrayed before him. There was no method to how he worked. He approached each painting in a different fashion. Sometimes, he started in one corner gradually building and layering colors, shapes and patterns until the canvas was transformed. Sometimes, he would start dead center and spiral out wider and wider until the farthest reaches were climbed and conquered. Others were random splotches of color slapped hastily here and there with no noticeable pattern. The finished products were always beautifully done and delicately precise. How he could accomplish such a feat with no set order was beyond Katniss' ability to understand. She understood control. She understood method. Peeta, when he painted, had neither.

He had been quiet all day. She knew why but not how to fix it. This subject came up time and time again. She stuck to her original answer, listed her reasons, and tried to overlook the fact that something died in his eyes each time she said no and meant it. She hated herself every time he got that look. Like a puppy that had been kicked. She loved him. She didn't doubt that. But, she couldn't give him what he wanted this time.

She folded her arms on the table top; chin supported on her uplifted palm and let her mind drift while she watched him. "If only today had been different," she thought. "If only I were different."

_Earlier in the day: _

_ The snow was coming down in sheets obscuring the view beyond the window in a veil of white. Katniss sat at the bakery counter, watching the flakes swirl against themselves. The square was quickly covered and the traffic in town slowed to a crawl. Rather than spend the hours sitting alone in the house or trudging through the woods with half-frozen fingers, Katniss came to the bakery to keep Peeta company. He smiled as she came through the door and flopped down on her usual stool. _

_ She watched him as he kneaded and worked the dough. His hands expertly folded and twisted, fashioning the loaves that would grace the counter come morning. He whistled as he worked, absentminded and slightly off key. He met her gaze and his face flushed slightly as he realized it. But not ten minutes and another loaf later, the whistle was back in full force. Katniss just shook her head and gestured for him to continue. She was here to watch him work…so work he did. _

_ It was almost time to close when the bell chimed out a last minute customer. Peeta was cleaning up the back area so Katniss slid off her stool to offer what assistance she could. In came Ben Jenkins and his small son, David. Ben apologized for coming in so late and quickly selected a couple dozen rolls and two loaves. Katniss wrapped the purchases and bagged them while assuring Ben it was no big deal. They hadn't even finished up anyway. Ben smiled, wished her good day and looked around to collect his son. The little boy was pressed against the front display area usually reserved for beautifully decorated cakes. The display today held an array of different cupcakes, candies and cookies. Each one was brightly frosted in varying designs. The candies were every eye catching hue that Peeta could conjure up. Against the white veil of snowfall, they shone jewel like behind the glass. Katniss and Ben shared a smile. She well remembered Prim's excitement over the bakery window whenever they came to town as children. _

"_Come on, son." Ben gently pulled David away. "They're closing now. You can come back tomorrow and look at the cakes. I'm sure Katniss wouldn't mind." The little eyes peered hopefully up at her and Katniss nodded reassuringly, "Please come by and look. That's my favorite thing to do here too, you know." She shared a conspiratorial smile with David. She hesitated, flashing the display and Ben a questioning glance. Guessing her intent, Ben nodded his permission. She knelt down to David's level and confided, "You want to know what my other favorite thing to do here is?" The little boy solemnly nodded and she motioned for him to follow her to the case. Tripping the latch, she slid the door up and whispered, "If I'm really nice, sometimes I get a treat. Would you like one?" David nodded quickly and scampered across the floor to the open door. "Okay then," She asked. "What will it be?" The little hand pointed toward a thickly frosted green and yellow cupcake. Katniss reached in and retrieved the biggest one in the rack, put it securely into a tiny box, and handed it to the little boy. She also pulled out a delicately painted cookie and placed it in his other hand. "That's for the walk home, okay." He nodded and flashed a dimpled grin. "What do you say, David?" His father questioned. The little boy's eyes never left her face. "Thank you, Ms. Katniss." She grinned back at him. "You're welcome." Opening the door, she waved good-bye and then locked the entrance behind them. _

_She looked over her shoulder and met Peeta's gaze. He was leaning against the kitchen door, arms folded across his chest and smiling widely. He had seen the whole thing. Her face flushed red and she stammered, "What? It's not like you don't do it all the time yourself." He didn't reply only grabbed up his coat and gestured for her to join him. Swinging the door open, he followed her out into the snow. _

She came back to herself slowly still lost in the memories of those tiny eyes staring up at her. She glanced at Peeta and saw that he was still randomly dotting paint on the canvas. Getting up from the table, she stepped to where she could better see what exactly he was doing. What came into view took her breath away. A green field dotted here and there with dandelions filled up most of the canvas. One area stood starkly forlorn, grass withered and brown. The flowers here had lost their bloom and were wispy threads that the wind caught up flinging them out and away. The clouds above were shaded gray and heavy. A promise of stronger winds to come.

She eyed the painting while the encounter from the bakery rolled through her mind. Why the two were linked she had no idea. She could only stare in wonderment, the little boy's eyes locked firmly in her mind. "Peeta," she said quietly. He glanced up in response, brush held stiffly away from the canvas. She bit her lip then finally the words came, "I'll think about it. I promise. Okay." He nodded and waited for her to say more. When she didn't, he carefully extended the brush and resumed his feathery stroking across the canvas. She didn't notice how his gaze followed her as she quietly left the room. She didn't notice the pensive smile that lit his face before he turned back to his painting.

The painting hung on the living room wall when she came down the next morning. She stood in front of it gazing in wonder. The green fields, the yellow blossoms small dots amid the grass, the brown dead grass bent low as the dandelions did their final dance in the wind. Above the heavy clouds still hung low but different. Here and there, they were split by veins of pure light. The promise of strong winds to come…but blue sky would follow after. Shaking her head, Katniss smiled slightly and slung her bag over her shoulder as she closed the door gently behind her.

END PART 2


	3. Chapter 3 Just Right

GIVING HIM THE SUN

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES. I REALLY DON'T.

PART 3: JUST RIGHT

Spring rolled into District 12 like a Capital train. The trees rushed to cloak themselves in green. Flowers seem to spring up overnight. With it came new life and new possibilities.

District 12 had never had a holiday unless one counted Reaping Day. And in the outlying areas, one didn't count that as a reason to celebrate. The special occasions were kept small and family oriented. Even toastings were usually done within the home, gatherings kept small by necessity. With the new influx of refugees and settlers from District 13, things had slowly started to change. One of the first noticeable changes was the celebration of Bel Tine. No one knew where the name came from. It was celebrated especially in District 13 and District 11. It was a celebration of renewal. There was no set tradition so District 12 seized the holiday and made up the rules as it went along.

On the day of the festival, shops closed early, school was closed, and the main square took on a carnival appearance. Booths and stations sprang up, brightly decorated. Areas for various competitions were roped off. Vast amounts of food and drink were brought in from the Capital. A raised dais was constructed and a dance area flattened for entertainment and announcements throughout the day. The district was poised to gather for the first time in history for something other than a Reaping.

Peeta had set up a small booth and filled it with everything sweet he could imagine. Cookies, cakes, candies, and pastries were made in advance and brought over by the box load. He sent to the Capital for needed supplies and managed to convince Effie to get him various paints and dyes used by Capital natives for facial decoration. He got up before dawn to get everything set up and ready.

Katniss wandered into the square just as the celebration started to commence. She had spent the morning in the woods in her usual routine. The game was dropped off with Sae along with what herbs she could use. The rest went to the clinic where Anastacia Berchest, a new resident from District 4, had been incorporating various therapies in addition to the Capital taught medicine she learned in 4. She spied Peeta and ambled over, kissing him lightly before grabbing a roll and a stool. Her eyes swept the square in amazement. The crowd was impressive. It wouldn't fill the smallest arena in the Capital but here in District 12, it was mind boggling.

Peeta's stall had a steady line of customers for the baked goods. The real hit seemed to be the paint station he had set up alongside. Kids and adults alike came forward, picked a design, and left with cheeks and forehead adorned with everything from daisies to honeybees. The kids seemed to be thrilled at the thoughts of getting their faces painted and Peeta looked like he was having the time of his life. She ate her roll and watched as he transformed each face into living art. He even had a small mirror so they could admire the end result.

One little girl caught Katniss' eye and she shifted to watch as the girl climbed haphazardly up into the chair. Peeta held up the small placards and she quickly pointed to the one she wanted. Katniss watched as he mixed his paints, this one a sunshine yellow and brilliant green. He waited for her to sit still and then swiftly sketched out her chosen picture, filling in the details as he went. What bloomed on the little girls face was none other than a dandelion. He wreathed her in them across both cheeks and climbing up over her forehead. When the mirror was held up for her to examine the finished product, she squealed and flung both arms around his neck. He grinned back and patted her head, slipping her a cookie as she slid out of the chair. Her father, Thom, patted Peeta on the back and grasped the little girl's hand. She hopped excitedly, cookie already half eaten, and turned this way and that so Thom could admire her artwork. He acted properly impressed and soon was able to convince her to move further down the square.

Katniss shifted uncomfortably on the stool, her mind swirling with conflicting thoughts. Did she? Didn't she? Was she ready? What if she wasn't? She was startled by a bedraggled yellow flash. Coming back to the present, she came face to face with tiny gray eyes, an absolute waterfall of dark hair, and cheeks adorned in dandelions much like the ones being waved under her nose.

"Ms. Katniss, dis is for you." The little girl announced proudly. Thom stood behind her and sent a grin at the red flush adorning Katniss' cheeks.

Katniss took the bouquet hesitantly and replied, "Thank you very much. They are beautiful." The little girl beamed and Katniss couldn't help but smile back. She held up one flower by the small face and said, "I think yours are prettier though." She glanced questioningly at Thom and he mouthed "Anna." Suddenly an idea struck her and she reached into her pocket where extra ties were kept for just such an occasion. "Anna would you like me to fix your hair." The little eyes bulged and Anna practically knocked her off the stool in her haste to accept. Thom nodded slightly and Katniss twisted the dark strands intertwining and interlacing. Securing the elaborate braid with the tie, she separated the dandelions out and threaded them into the braid. Soon, the dark hair was shot through with yellow and Anna's eyes glowed when she examined the effect in the mirror. "I pwetty."She decided. The little arms held Katniss tightly and she couldn't resist hugging the small body close.

She had managed to garner an audience and was soon deluged with others wishing to take part. A basket of various flowers appeared from somewhere. Soon, braids were festooned and garlands adorned those heads whose hair couldn't be twined and pinned. Peeta stood back the whole time smiling softly as he watched her. Each satisfied customer hugged her tightly. She returned each and every one.

Finally the crowd thinned and he was able to catch her eye. She smiled up at him and brushed the hair that had curled loose from her braid back behind her ear. Catching her hand, he pulled her close. "I think it's your turn." He whispered. He seated her on the stool, took up a fresh brush and set to work. Her eyes never left his face as he feathered the paints over her cheeks and across her forehead. He worked slowly, each line placed perfectly to his satisfaction. He finished and stepped back, eyes running over her face. He picked up the last few blossoms and threaded them through her braid. Smiling gently, he handed her the mirror. He had covered her in flowers. Drawn in delicate gold, the petals curled over her cheek bones and around her eyes. He had twisted them together until they seemed one continuous string of blooms running over and up into her hair line…and continuing into the real blossoms which adorned her braid. "Beautiful." She heard him say low and quiet.

"Peeta,"she whispered. "I think that…" her voiced faltered and she swallowed hard before continuing. "I want us to try. I think I'm ready." She gazed at him expectantly. And received only silence for an answer as his jaw worked, but no sound came forth. "I said I want to try, Peeta."

He searched her face looking for any sign of hesitation and finding none lifted her off her feet. His lips crashed into hers and he mumbled, "Really. Are you sure? Only if you want to." as he kissed her over and over again. She laughed as he continued to spin her, already dizzy in the heavy spring air. He crushed her to him, looking like she had given him the sun. His smile lit up his face and those blue eyes practically glowed. Yes, she had given him the sun. But, she thought, she got the better gift. She had gotten his heart.

End Part 3.


	4. Chapter 4 And They LivedHappy

GIVING HIM THE SUN

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES. NO I DON'T. REALLY.

PART 4: AND THEY LIVED….HAPPY

They lay together in the lengthening dark, legs and hands intertwined. She was partially pillowed on his chest, the steady thump of his heart beating beneath her ear. That beat, both her source of comfort and happiness, lulled her into that peaceful gray between sleeping and waking. Eyes closed, breathing steady, she listened to that beat and let it drag her down toward oblivion.

"Katniss," his hand swept her hair away from her face. "You asleep?" Snuggling into the blankets, she tried to ignore him. Another pass by the wayward hand against her hair assured her that she wasn't getting off that easily. "I'm trying really hard but someone won't leave me alone." She growled. "What is it?" He shifted beside her, easing down until he met her eyes. The blue, faded to black in the dark, slowly traced her face and she signed. So much for peaceful oblivion. Shifting upward against the pillows, she waited for the question knowing that sleep wasn't possible until he drew enough courage to ask. Finally, she heard, "Are you sure this is what you want? I have to know."

Feeling the urge to hit him, she snuggled back down to her original position. "Katniss, please." He begged. "I have to know." She cracked one eye open enough to shoot him a glare. "Have to know what, Peeta?" He moved his hand from her hair to his, scrubbing front to back briskly in his frustration. "Do you want a baby, Katniss? Do you want it? Not do you want it because I do." He retorted. She closed the eye back and snuggled deeper into the pillow acting for all the world like it was the silliest question she had ever been asked. "Well, do you? Really?" He asked again.

Her head came up, eyes flashing fire in the moonlight. Her hand shot out and grabbed him by the back of the neck, dragging him down until they were nose to nose. When she was sure that she had his full attention, she spoke firmly, "Do I want a baby? The answer is no, Peeta. I don't want a baby." Her hand at the back of his neck curled until nails bit into the tender skin at his hair line. Peeta sucked in a breath but didn't try to break her hold. She was mad now and the wrong thing said could cause an explosion he wasn't likely to recover from anytime soon. "I don't want a baby, idiot. I want your baby." She shook his head roughly with the hand clamped to the back of his head. "I thought we settled this. I thought this was a done deal." She let go of his hair and nuzzled back into the pillows. "If that's all, I'm going to sleep. It's been a long day."

Peeta watched as her breathing slowed and deepened. He eased down beside her, that last statement echoing in his head, "I don't want a baby, idiot. I want your baby." She had stated her position unequivocally. Once her mind was made up, it seldom if ever got changed. That knowledge shot through him like quicksilver. She wanted his baby. After years of hoping and longing, the mere fact that it might come true cracked his heart open and he reveled in the feeling. She wanted his baby. He eased her back into his embrace, her head resting against his heart. His eyes closed, his breathing slowly meshing with hers, and slipped into sleep…the sound of tiny feet echoing in his dreams.

Three months later:

She pulled on her hunting jacket and boots, lacing them up in a distracted manner. Her mind raced, half realized fears culminating into one unstoppable fact. Not even bothering to pick up her bow and arrows, she raced out the door and headed for the only refuge she had ever known. The woods just beyond the gate beckoned her, promising stillness and peace. Her racing heart and quickening step urged her onward. Her fist clinched at her side, she flipped the gate latch and wiggled through closing it tightly behind her. Quick strides brought her into a small clearing where the light filtered hazily through the limbs. Sinking to the ground, she breathed deeply until she felt control seep back. Her heartbeat slowed and the racing thoughts spun themselves out. She looked up at the leaves dancing in the light overhead and let the worries go. Her fist unfurled and she examined the stick that lay inside. It hadn't changed. She stared at it unblinking for several seconds, accepting the truth at last.

I am Katniss Mellark. I live in District 12. I am a Victor of the 74th Annual Hunger Games. I was the Mockingjay. I am married to Peeta Mellark. I am pregnant. I am happy.

THE END

A/N this was supposed to have ended with Part 3. I noticed several story alerts and realized I hadn't marked the story complete. I went back and read it and realized that these people were right. It wasn't quite finished after all. So AgressivelyShort, dandilyon, irishmauve, Lina Weasley, Storyteller xx, and SweetLoveOfMine, this chapter is for you. You motivated me to end the story as it should have been. Thank you for assisting me in doing it right. Many thanks, Salanderjade.


End file.
